1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backside illumination image sensor, a manufacturing method thereof and an image-capturing device equipped with the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The image sensors known in the related art include front-side illumination image sensors that have both focus detection pixels and image-capturing pixels (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-305010).